


Simple

by SugarPineapple



Series: if i were to sit on a cliff overlooking the sea [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Existentialism, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Short, Short One Shot, feelings or whatever, i guess, no characters really, nothing really happens, testing out my writing style or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPineapple/pseuds/SugarPineapple
Summary: It’s simple, to sit here and swing my legs off of this cliff.
Series: if i were to sit on a cliff overlooking the sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Simple

Sitting on the edge of a cliff is strange. It's scary, I guess. You could fall or get pushed of at any moment and you'd just plummet down, down, down, and abruptly stop. But that makes it kinda exhilarating, looking down upon the landscape that goes on seemingly forever where everyone and everything is so small and insignificant that it's honestly, breathtakingly incredible to think it looks ever more worthless from space.

It's nice to take a step back.

Swinging my legs childishly, I've decided, is my new favourite thing. I don't have to think about anything, and the motion is mindless and simple. Easy. Entertaining. It's not particularly stimulating, but who really cares? We're all lazy creatures waiting for things to come to us, or we're so incredibly motivated that it's foolish or terrifying. I let myself indulge in the nonsense of the swinging for an empty moment, silence a blanket over my shoulders and wind the caress I've been craving.

It's not all that often that I can't get a least a moment to myself, but being this alone, really having no-one there is… well, lonely. I can't stop spacing out, completely and utterly distracted from my task. Speaking of…

The moment’s gone and the wind blows my hair into my face.

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of something i was writing, but i’m likely never finishing or posting that, but this can stand alone and i liked it, so here it is


End file.
